Fifty Shades Of Redemption
by CookieMonster4242
Summary: What if Jack Hyde did more to Ana then just hit her? What if he had actually raped her? Will Ana and Christian be able to recover from this hit and how will they cope with the dangers that lie ahead?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys CookieMonster4242 here, I just finished reading the trilogy by El James and I loved it so I decided to give the story my own take, just to see if my English style of writing is adaptable, enjoy

…..

Story Setting : What if Jack Hyde did more to Ana then just hit her? What if he had actually raped her?

This is my take on the story, no Baby Grey in thing story (okay, might appear at the end)

Warning for OOC characters

….

Bright light shines through my eye lids and after a long few seconds, I manage to force them open to see a completely white ceiling.

The hospital.

Right. Christian had found me after…..that. I sense someone beside me and tilt my head down, to see a small mass of copper-coloured hair on my bed. A small smile creeps on my head as I realise who it is. Christian.

As softly as I can, I run my hands through his soft locks and he immediately jolts awake. Watching the sleep leave his eyes as his sleepy brain tries to process my smiling face was definitely entertaining, and I'm rewarded by a large bear hug that makes my wince as my ribs protest.

'Sorry, did I hurt you?' Christian questions as I look into his concerned Grey eyes. God I've missed that voice.

'I'm fine' I croak, feeling unhappy at my voice. I sound like I've been screaming for three days straight.

Noticing my frown, he instantly pours me a glass of water, which I gulp down immediately. Heavenly.

My hand discreetly creeps to my belly and I rub in circles. A look I've never seen before flashes across Christian's face and I sense something's wrong. It took me a while to finally realise it.

My belly, it feels…..empty.

My heart rate immediately spikes, and the frantic beeping on the machine suddenly seems distant. All that's on my mind is my belly.

Blip.

Blip is gone.

Tears are streaming down my cheeks as I grab at Christian and scream, the sadness and anger taking over my body. Christian's strong arms press me back onto the bed as I continue to weep and sob. A feel a small pinch on my arm before the whole world just seemed to quieten down, before I fall into oblivion lost in molten grey eyes.

…..

Tell me what you guys think and if you guys think I should stop, I'll delete the story. Thanks for the support guys, please review


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note

I have had positive reviews so I've decided to continue this fic, to the one reviewer who reviewed that this story is horrific, don't read it then. Easy as that.

I'll attempt to make this story as real as I can but I'm just a high school student so forgive me for any mistakes in language or grammar. Hope you guys enjoy reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it

-CookieMonster4242

….

When I awoke, I felt strangely….distant. Like I was detached from reality.

Christian was by my side throughout the entire day, helping me get glasses of water, constantly fussing over me. As much as I want to smile at him and tell him I'm alright, I just couldn't muster the strength.

Grace and Carrick came in to see me around mid-day, bringing with them a bouquet of white lilies. They smiled at me and started a conversation, which I didn't participate in, I was too busy trying to study the expression in their eyes. There was something off about it I couldn't place my finger on. It was driving me crazy.

Mom and Bob came to see me, where I finally found strength to plaster a small smile on my face, and to lift my hands to hug her. The same thing repeated with Ray as well, a conversation not lasting even two minutes and they would leave saying that they had other things to attend to.

After all visitors had left, it was only me and Christian in the ward. The atmosphere was silent except for the constant beeping of the heart-rate monitor.

'I'll get you a drink, you must be thirsty.' Christian said softly before fetching a glass of cold water, placing it on the small table in front of me.

I grip the glass with my hands, rather enjoying the cool feeling, and my mind wanders to what had happened merely a few days ago.

Then I realised something's wrong.

I can't remember anything.

'Christian.' I croak, as adrenaline begins to pump into my system.

'What's wrong, baby?' His words offer me no solace from the panic rising in me, as my brain begins to go crazy.

'I…I…I can't remember anything. What…What happened to me. What happened to me Christian?' I nearly scream at me as I lunge at him, toppling the glass over.

Slamming the 'Call' button beside my bed, Christian attempts to pacify me, and to push me back onto my bed but my panic had evolved into something even worse.

Anger.

Screams erupted from my throat as I flailed my hands about wildly. Memories begin to appear in flashes, and I catch a glimpse of a man's face, who? It was so familiar, but I don't know him. Hands fly to my head, as mind-bursting pain begins to appear in my brain in pulses, rendering me unable to even comprehend anything else.

The last thing I remember is being in Christian's arms, breathing in his scent and the sweet black waters drag me under, where everything becomes peaceful once again.

…

Please review if you would like a specific plot to happen as I have to finalised the entire plot for this fic yet so please help out, thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm angry.

At what, I actually have no idea, to be truthfully honest.

Christian was by side the entire morning, and I spent the entire morning being cranky at everything. I could feel it myself but I did nothing to stop myself.

My fifty shades was extremely tolerant with all of my ranting, allowing me the selfish delight of ordering him around, asking him to bring me water and throwing a temper tantrum when someone else tried to do it for him. He would smile and hand me a glass of water, or tell me joke as he peels an apple for me.

But when I had refused to cooperate with the nurse when she came in for her check-up on me, Christian had put his foot down.

He had gone strict on me.

With a solemn face, he ordered me to cooperate and when I resisted, he simply stared at me with his cold hard gaze until I finally gave in.

His warm smile made everything worth it.

It was evening soon and Christian had brought me some chicken stew that Mrs Jones had made for dinner, much to the annoyance of the nurse who had brought me the hospital dinner. Christian merely brushed off her lecture on the hospital protocol and when she huffed and stalked out, we both shared a laugh.

'How much have I missed that sound, Ana.' He murmured as he cupped my face with the palm of his hand and I snuggled into it. Happiness bubbled within me and I settled back into my pillows while Christian continued to spoon-feed me the rich chicken stew.

As I closed my eyelids, savoring the taste of the thick stew in my mouth, I suddenly gagged.

The face of a man surfaced and this time I recognized it. Jack Hyde.

As I vomited out what I had just eaten onto the hospital sheets, I began to remember what had happened to me. It was all in fragments, a little bit and it would be cut off abruptly.

After dry-heaving for quite a while, Christian called for the nurse, his grey eyes never leaving my figure.

The nurse came scrambling in, and after realizing it was not an emergency but just cleaning, she was not exactly pleased.

Fresh new sheets were put in place and Christian sat down on the bed beside me.

'Sorry, I guess it was too much for a patient, I'll ask Gail to make it thinner next time-'

I cut him off on his apology and his eyes instantly flew to look into mine, grey orbs full of barely disguised concern and worry.

'Christian. What happened to me at the hands of-' I choked, unable to bring myself to say his name.

Grey eyes teared up and Christian pulled me into his arms, slightly shaking.

Putting my hand around him, I hugged him tight, ignoring the pain in my ribs as I squeezed my husband tighter.

Mine. Christian was mine.

I breathed in his scent, freshly laundered linen, clean and crisp.

'Oh Ana. Everything's fine. You're here now, I'm here. Everything's going to be fine.' Christian murmured into my hair and I realised he was actually crying. Over me.

'What ha-happened to m-me, Christian?' I stammered, both anticipating and dreading the answer.

'He-He hit you, and he kicked you and he -uh he- 'he choked, holding back his sobs and I felt my heart shatter just hearing him in such a state.

Oh my fifty. My poor fifty.

'What else did h-he do to me ,Christian?' I mustered up my courage to ask him, trying to hide my fear.

'He raped you, Ana. That's why we lost Blip.' He spat out, as if the words were poison to him.

I guess in a way it was, to me. The moment I heard them I felt my heart turn to dust.

No way. It couldn't have happened. No way. No Fucking Way.

'No no no no no….tell me it isn't true.' I muttered as I pushed Christian away and looked into his eyes, praying he would laugh and tell me it was a joke.

His sad eyes told me all I needed to know.

Jack Hyde had raped me.

Laughter burst out of me faster than I could comprehend it. Suddenly, everything was hilarious. I giggled loudly, bordering manically. I looked at Christian and laughed loudly but he just looked at me, sadness evident in his eyes.

'I'm sorry Ana. I said I would protect you. I'm sorry.' He sobbed as he held my hand to his forehead and I felt the laughter die in my throat and sobs ripped through me. I cried and cried, and soon, I could not remember anything else.

All I could recall was Christian's strangled voice saying 'I'm sorry, Ana.'.


End file.
